New Bridgeport
New Bridgeport: First in commerce, first in education, first in violent crime New Bridgeport: Home of the triple meat whipped cream cheeseburger New Bridgeport: Proud epicenter of Pyrrhia's obesity epidemic New Bridgeport: The caffeinated city New Bridgeport: Go away, drug cartels. Please? New Bridgeport: Gay marriage still not legal New Bridgeport: There is no giant ape New Bridgeport: We have bagels You do not have to ask permission to have an OC live in New Bridgeport. However, if you would like to have an organization/institution based in New Bridgeport, please shoot Kittyluvver a message. The Basics The cultural, educational, and financial capital of the continent, New Bridgeport - "The Big Bagel" - is Pyrrhia's largest and most populous city, somehow managing to cram several million dragons of all tribes into a space of about a few dozen square miles. Situated on the mouth of the Diamond Spray delta, New Bridgeport is built across several islands linked to each other and to the mainland by an intricate series of bridges and channels - thus giving the city its name. Its unique geography makes it a mecca for trade and finance, and New Bridgeport is home to such well-known institutions as the University of Pyrrhia, Pyrrhia General Hospital, and Floor Street, to name but a few. The city draws thousands of visitors and tourists every year from all across Pyrrhia. Even though it is sandwiched between the SwiftWing, SkyWing, and SeaWing kingdoms, the municipality of New Bridgeport is in fact an independent and sovereign area, answering to no queen nor tribal government. As such, Bridgeport occasionally serves a role as neutral arbiter in tribal disputes and has become essential in intertribal diplomacy. New Bridgeport elects its own mayor and city council and administers justice on its own terms, although corruption runs rampant. Despite its clean outwards appearance as the crown jewel of dragon society and democracy, New Bridgeport has a seedy underbelly and a cutthroat criminal class that thrives in the lack of tribal oversight. Some of the most dangerous organized crime rings - particularly drug traffickers - find safe haven in New Bridgeport, and some of the less respectable parts of the city are infamous for their nighttime lawlessness. Geography The Big Bagel; a city of many districts and many faces. There is the bustling downtown financial metropolis, the hip, touristy midtown, the old and venerable University neighborhood, the rusty old warehouses and shipyards, the egregiously crime-ridden tenement district... etc, etc. Bridgeport is a city of layers and smoke, of panoramic beauty and hidden wickedness. It would take a dragon a lifetime to learn all of her secrets. The city of New Bridgeport is built across and over the various islands dotting the Diamond Spray delta, connected to each other and to the surrounding land by a vast spiderweb of suspension bridges. The architecture of the city is generally aerial and multilayered, with more emphasis on the vertical than the horizontal as land space is severely limited and dragons are generally expected to fly from place to place. Downtown District: Floor Street, Finance and Commerce The first and perhaps the foremost of the respectable "Upper City" districts, the Downtown district is the most crowded in New Bridgeport. These more metropolitan of the islands in the delta are completely built over with hardly an inch of ground exposed; totally encrusted with buildings, platforms, high-rises, and skyscrapers clinging to the bedrock like barnacles and towering thousands of feet into the clouds as if they were seeking the sun. Shamelessly defying gravity, these skyscrapers are designed for maximum, brutal efficiency, with semi-open exteriors and landing scaffolds, so that dragons can fly directly up to their desired floor. Only the taller towers, the ones that soar higher than dragons wings can easily climb, have interior staircases and elevators. Midtown District: Tourist Sector, Museums, Pyrrhia General Hospital, "The Bagel" For most of the year, this second district of the Upper City suffers an infestation of that most intractable of pests: tourists. Thousands of them flock to New Bridgeport and most of them get funnelled into Midtown - because Downtown is too busy to deal with them, Belleview is way too snooty, and the Lower City has enough of its own problems. As a result, most native Bridgeportians in this area have learned to make a buck by catering to the tourists' wants and needs. The best restuarants, the most overpriced boutiques, and the most expensive hotels that New Bridgeport has to offer can be found in this district, among them the aptly named "Bagel" Hotel (shaped like a bagel). Midtown also hosts the Museum of Pyrrhian History and its sister exhibition hall, the Museum of Pyrrhian Art. Pyrrhia General Hospital is also situated in Midtown, although this is more a matter of practicality regarding Midtown's central location than any affiliation with the tourist trade. The hospital sits at the geographical center of New Bridgeport, enabling it to serve both the well-heeled Upper City and the chaotic, brutal Lower City. Belleview District: The University of Pyrrhia, Suburbs The least populous district and the last of the Upper City, Belleview is situated on the mainland on the northern bank of the Diamond Spray Delta. Pleasantly green and suburban, it offers a respite from the hustle and bustle of the city-islands not more than a few minutes' flight away. Belleview is the site of the main campus of the famous University of Pyrrhia, and a large percentage of its population are University students and staff. Regarded as the most desirable neighborhood of Bridgeport, the price of living here is astronomical and thoroughly out of reach for most ordinary Pyrrhians, firmly establishing Belleview as the bastion of the elite and the privileged. Haymarket District: Here the prosperous, clean Upper City ends, to be replaced by the Lower City; the Big Bagel's shabby underbelly. Comparatively speaking, Haymarket isn't so bad; in fact, it's about as good as the lower city gets. In a word, it's cheap. If you can't afford a swanky, overpriced flat in Midtown, you could probably get a room down in Haymarket as long as you're willing to brave the bedbugs. Haymarket is also known for being a real melting pot of dragon tribes and cultures - SeaWing, SpikeWing, SkyWing - you can bet that any kind of 'wing under the Moons is gonna be represented here. There's no such thing as being strange or an outcast in Haymarket, because weird is the norm. Everyone is welcome and everyone shares something in common - they're all dirt poor. Just like everyone else in the Lower City. Dockyard District coming soon! Southside District coming soon! Other Considerations Sky traffic in most parts of Bridgeport airspace is, in a single word, murderous. New Bridgeport is close to the SkyWing and SwiftWing kingdoms, and as such plays host to a large population of fast fliers. Lack of speed-limit enforcement and a persistent drunk-flying problem only compound the issue. Visiting dragons might be better served walking on the bridges and streets than braving the skies. Notables Notable Institutions of New Bridgeport (NOTICE! Some of you with OCs affiliated with the following organizations may need to make changes, as many were previously based in Mountia.) *The University of Pyrrhia *Pyrrhia General Hospital *The Psychiatric Ward *The Pyrrhian Space Program *The Museum of Pyrrhian History *The Pyrrhian Police Department *Floor Street *The "Bagel" Hotel Gallery perspectivewhat.png|A view of two of the Downtown islands and the bridge network, as seen from Midtown nbplocation.png|New Bridgeport's location in Pyrrhia IMG_1403.jpg|New Bridgeport's layout and districts (rough draft) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Places